Wanko's Nightmare
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: The plan was to spend the night at Wanko's so they could be first in line for the big sale. But what happens when the gang realise that they're not alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey kids!**

**So I'd had this idea in my head for months but I wanted to see the actual episode before I wrote anything. And here it is! Couple things I've changed: Beck and Jade are together (as always), Cat and Robbie are together, and Tori and Andre are together. Trina is just... Trina ;{) Also, another thing to note is that the laser beams aren't on. I didn't like the thought of having to write the gang being trapped in just one aisle. Plus, you'll see why they need the space of the entire store later on ;{)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Don't forget to review xo**

* * *

"We're not doing anything!"

"I need bins, so this is perfect."

The gang of teenagers did their best to look as normal as possible as an employee of Wanko's walked past them and out of aisle eighteen. They weren't sure how normal a group of teenagers in a bin aisle could look, but they must have blended in as they were left alone once again.

"So, where are we gonna hide?" Robbie asked excitedly, removing his hand from the bin he was groping to rest on Cat's waist, pulling the redhead close to him - resulting in a small giggle erupting from between her lips.

Jade raised an eyebrow, "Look around," she told him, gesturing to the wide variety of bins surrounding them. Surely they would all fit inside at least some kind of bin.

"Uhh, you don't mean we're gonna hide in the bins, do you?" Trina asked uncertainly as she pointed at a pile of bins beside her.

"No, I mean we're going to turn them into instruments and sing show tunes," Jade replied sarcastically as she folded her arms and stared at the older Vega sister. Beck chuckled from beside her and slung an arm around her shoulders, his fingers brushing against her silky, green-streaked hair.

Tori sighed and shook her head, "Okay, lets just hide quickly before the store closes."

One by one, the gang quickly began stuffing themselves inside the larger bins - constantly looking around them to make sure no one was watching them. Tori had folded herself down into one of the larger plastic containers on the floor and Andre placed the lid on top before he hid behind a selection of wheelie bins. Trina climbed into a large, round bin and ordered Robbie to close the lid. Beck had lifted Jade easily into a large blue wheelie bin and briefly chuckled at the sight of her curled up at the bottom before hiding himself beneath one of the shelves. Robbie had helped Cat into one of the smaller boxes and placed the lid on top before climbing into a box himself, briefly kicking himself in the face as he folded his legs.

Once everyone was hidden, all they had to do now was wait and hope that this plan worked. If not, they would be spending the night in line with Sinjin and Burf. And none of them wanted to do that.

* * *

Luckily, they knew they wouldn't have to wait for long before the other customers would begin to leave the store. No one even noticed them hiding. Well, there was one incident when a child had made the mistake of peering into the bin Jade was hiding in - resulting in Jade staring up at the terrified child and whispering "You saw nothing" before closing the lid, smiling wickedly to herself as she heard the child begin to cry before running away.

Tori waited until she heard the sound of the doors locking before slowly kicking off the lid to her box and popping up. She looked around and gasped happily as she realised that the store was now closed and that they were the only people left inside. It was almost kind of eerie seeing the huge store so empty and so quiet. Usually it was filled with busy shoppers. But now it was just them and the endless items that lined the many shelves around them.

"It worked!"

The rest of the gang took that as a signal and each of them began climbing out of their hiding places - their limbs aching from being curled up in strange positions for so long. Bins were definitely not meant to hold people... or at least _living_ people.

As Beck climbed out of his hiding place, he chuckled amusedly at the sight of Cat's legs sticking straight up out of her box. She was clearly having some difficulty getting out. He made his way over and easily tipped the box upright, letting the redhead easily climb out with an amused giggle.

"Hey, wanna go sniff the scented candles with me?" Robbie asked Andre hopefully, feeling everyone giving him strange looks at his request.

Andre pondered the question for a moment before agreeing. Sniffing candles sounded like a good time. He and Robbie laughed before they took off down the aisle, on the hunt for the heaven of scented candles.

"This is gonna be the most fun night ever!" Tori cried happily, "Oh! We can race with shopping carts!" She suddenly gasped loudly, "I can go find a unitard!" she cried before grabbing Trina's arm and dragging her sister away, ignoring her loud protests from behind.

"I wanna go see the toys," Cat told Jade, pulling at the brunette's arm and giving her best puppy-dog eyes.

Jade shook her head immediately, "No."

"But Jadey! I want a new giraffe and they have _so_ many here!"

"No."

Beck sighed, "I'll go see the toys with you, Cat."

The redhead gasped and clapped happily before grabbing Beck's arm and hauling him down and out of the aisle as she rambled on about giraffes and how much she loved them, leaving Jade standing by herself in the middle of the storage aisle. She frowned to herself as she looked around, realising she was the only one left.

A few moments later, she sighed loudly in defeat and rolled her eyes before she grudgingly made her way out of the aisle and headed off to find the toys section.

Who knows, maybe there would be a doll she could behead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all the reviews on the first chapter! I was blown away! Keep 'em coming ;{)**

**xo**

* * *

Jade's heavy combat boots scuffed loudly along the empty aisles of the warehouse as she wandered down towards the toy section. She had already passed Robbie and Andre in the scented candle aisle and had witnessed them inhaling the sweet aromas of the brightly coloured candles like drug addicts.

Her crystal blue eyes swiftly moved over the tall shelves as she approached the large toy department. A smirk appeared on her lips as she eyed up a few dolls that she could potentially decapitate later on in the night. Maybe she could stuff the heads in Vega's bag when she wasn't looking. That's entertainment waiting to happen right there.

She knew instantly when she was approaching Beck and Cat due to Cat's loud giggles and excited gasps. Jade rounded a corner and found Cat's arms filled with several stuffed giraffes and other various kinds of stuffed animals including a pink hippopotamus with a bow on its head.

Cat gasped loudly as she spotted Jade rounding the corner into the toy aisle, "Jadey! Look at all these toys! Aren't they amazing?!"

"Yeah, they're fantastic," Jade replied dryly as she came to stand beside them, folding her arms across her chest. Cat giggled and nodded before running and taking off down the aisle, struggling to hold onto the mass of stuffed animals in her arms.

Beck chuckled as he watched the redhead take off before he turned to Jade and slid an arm around her waist, "Aren't you too tough to be standing in the soft toys aisle?" he teased, his fingers tickling her waist playfully - making her wriggle beside him.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Totally," she smirked as they began to walk down the dimly lit aisle, following the path Cat had taken - knowing that if someone didn't look after Cat, she would only end up causing trouble in some way or another.

Just as if someone had read their mind, Cat's high-pitched scream suddenly came from a couple aisle down. And it wasn't her usual excited scream, this was more of a terrified scream. Beck and Jade looked at each other for a moment before rushing to find Cat - neither of them knowing what they would find.

As they ran into another aisle, they found Cat weakly beating her fists against the arms of Robbie and Andre who were in fits of giggles. Jade sighed and planted her hands on her hips as she stormed over to them with Beck following her.

"What is going on here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They scared me!" Cat cried, whacking Robbie's arm again with as much strength as she had - which wasn't a lot given her tiny size. She pouted and Jade allowed the redhead to have a quick hug, knowing how scared she must have been.

"C'mon, little red. We're just messing with ya," Andre told her, squeezing her shoulder.

"You made me drop my stuffed animals," she pouted against Jade's shoulder.

* * *

"Tori, this is the millionth unitard you've shown me. Yes, they're very nice, now lets go somewhere else!" Trina whined after Tori pulled out yet another brightly coloured unitard from the rack in front of her.

"But-" Tori pouted, looking at the rainbow coloured unitard she held in her hands.

"No, come on," Trina grabbed the material from her sister and threw it back into the rack before yanking Tori away from the unitards and out of the aisle. Their shoes clicked along the clean floor of the warehouse as they wandered about, peering down each aisle as they passed them.

Tori had whined when Trina pulled her into the high heel section near the back of the store. She knew that they would spend forever there while her sister gazed at the rows and rows of shoes that surrounded her. Tori took a seat on the cold floor and did her best to patiently wait for her sister to have her moment.

As she sat on the floor and looked around at her surroundings, she suddenly jumped in surprise as something caught her peripheral vision. Her head immediately turned in the direction and she slowly looked around, frowning as she found that nothing was out of the ordinary. She shrugged and turned back to Trina, fighting back an amused laugh as she watched her sister struggle to balance herself in the ridiculously high heels that she was currently trying on.

But just as she began to relax again, something else caught her eye - a shadow of some kind. She frowned again and stood up to get a better look around. Trina turned and a look of confusion crossed her face as she found her sister peering out the end of the aisle.

"Tori?" she questioned.

"I thought I saw something," Tori whispered in response as she moved closer to her sister, glancing behind her again.

Trina slowly removed her feet from the death contraptions she was trying on, "Don't, you're scaring me."

The younger Vega sister was silent for a moment before she shook her head, "It's probably nothing. Lets head back to everyone else."

The sisters quickly made their way out of the shoe department and began walking back up to where they had began in the storage aisle. As they walked, Tori only began to feel more uneasier - like someone was watching her, or like someone else was there... hiding.

"Tori, calm down. You're freaking me out," Trina told her as they rounded a corner.

As Tori opened her mouth to reply, she jumped in fright as she almost walked right into Andre who had been standing on the other side of the corner. She breathed a sigh of relief and fell into his arms, instantly feeling safe as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stroking her hair.

She shook her head and pulled back to look up at him, "I'm just freaking out. I keep... I don't know... Seeing things."

Cat spun around at Tori's confession, her eyes wide as her hands grasped onto one of the stuffed giraffe's she had collected, "What?" she whimpered.

"It's probably nothing, don't worry," Tori assured the redhead with a tight smile - trying to assure herself at the same time. Silence fell over the gang for a moment before Beck spoke up, breaking the slightly eerie silence.

"C'mon, let's go find somewhere to chill for the night. I'm thinking tents," he said, looking up at the signs hanging from the ceiling to see if he could find a camping section.

"Oh! Tents are fun!" Cat cried, her mood instantly changing.

The teenagers made their way out of the toy area and headed off to hopefully find a camping department where they could relax and maybe even sleep for the night.

Tori wasn't sure if she would sleep. She felt way too on edge for sleep. Her eyes darted around as they walked and she knew she had to relax before she completely freaked out.

She was probably just being paranoid.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a short but simple chapter! I wanted to post something before I went to bed ;{)**

**xo**

* * *

After wandering through the entire warehouse for thirty minutes, the gang of teenagers finally managed to locate the camping area at the very back of the store. They walked around and discovered that luck was on their side when they found a good sized tent already pitched and on display for the customers. They cheered happily before climbing inside - only just managing to fit everyone in. It would definitely be a tight squeeze during the night once everyone was sleeping.

Once everyone was in, they zipped up the opening of the tent and turned on the torches on their PearPhones so they could see what they were doing - the last thing they needed was for someone to get an elbow in the face or a knee in the groin.

Finally, they were settled and began to get ready for the night ahead. "I'm so sleepy," Cat mumbled as she rubbed her eyes with her fists, her new giraffe sitting comfortably in her lap as she curled up in one of the corner of the tent. She yawned and shuffled down so she was curled up in a ball on the ground, resting her head on her bag as a make-shift pillow.

Robbie reached down and stroked her hair softly as he watched her eyes slowly begin to close. He smiled softly and moved to lie down behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist protectively as he too gave into the urge to sleep. He would need all the energy he could get for the big sale in the morning.

Tori, on the other hand, wasn't able to give into sleep quite as easily. Her mind was still playing tricks on her from earlier, and the fact that she was closest to the opening of the tent didn't make her feel any safer. Her fingers nervously twirled a long strand of her brunette hair as she listened out for any suspicious noises.

"Tori, would you relax? You're freaking everyone out," Jade mumbled from her position curled up next to Beck.

The brunette sighed, "I can't!" she hissed, "I feel weird."

"A good night's sleep does a world of good," Jade mumbled again, not even bothering to open her eyes to look at her frenemy. Tori sighed and shook her head, chewing on her lower lip.

Andre squeezed her waist, making her jump, "Do you wanna go investigate it? Maybe if you walk around a little, you'll see that there's no one else here," he suggested, tracing patterns on her waist through her shirt. Tori nodded before they both climbed out of the warm tent and into the cold air of the store.

"Take this!" a voice whispered from behind them.

They turned and found Trina chucking one of Robbie's walkie-talkies out at them before zipping up the entrance to the tent again. Andre chuckled and shook his head as he grabbed the walkie-talkie before taking Tori's hand in his own and leading her out of the camping section.

Beck groaned as he adjusted his position yet again. He couldn't get comfortable no matter how hard her tried. It was all right for Jade though, she was practically a dead weight on top of him. He sighed heavily and shifted again.

"Stop moving," Jade groaned, her hand gripping his shirt in a tired fist.

"Sorry," he breathed.

"If you move again you're getting your own tent."

He chuckled, "Kicking me out, are you?" he joked, stroking Jade's hair away from her face.

"You better believe it."

Silence fell through the tent as the occupants slowly began to fall asleep and prepare themselves for the big sale in the morning. Suddenly, Cat spoke up from the back of the tent.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

* * *

"This place is so creepy at night," Tori commented as she and Andre wandered around the deserted aisle of the warehouse.

"Yeah, it's weird," Andre agreed as he looked down each aisle they passed — making sure there wasn't anything suspicious. Anything to put his girlfriend's mind at ease.

Suddenly Tori jumped in fright and spun around, her eyes wide as she looked around, "Did you see that?"

Andre shook his head, "I didn't see anything," he answered, looking around to try and find the cause of his girlfriend's paranoia .

Tori sighed and they continued walking, going further into the store. They occasionally stopped to admire certain products, and decided what they would buy in the morning at the big sale.

They turned the corner to go down a different aisle, and as they turned, they were just in time to catch a shadow disappearing at the other end, and the very faint sounds of footsteps getting further and further away.

Andre's hand gripped Tori's hand tightly while the other grasped the walkie-talkie.

"Now _that_ I saw..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did _I_ have to come to the bathroom with you?" Jade grumped as she trudged tiredly behind the redhead down several aisles, slowly but surely making their way back towards where the bathrooms were.

"Because," Cat said simply with a smile, looking back at her friend and giggling at the death-glare she received. She had begged Jade to come with her for a good ten minutes before Jade had finally given in just to shut her up. And now here she was, accompanying her friend to the bathroom in the middle of the night in a superstore. Great.

After walking for what seemed like forever, they finally reached the bathrooms and entered, clicking the lights on as they pushed open the door. The small room flooded with light, revealing four stalls and a row of sinks pushed up against the pink wall.

"Pee fast," Jade told her before she hopped up onto the counter beside the sinks.

"Kay kay!"

Jade sighed tiredly and swung her legs in the air as she waited for Cat to finish up. A yawn overtook her, causing her eyes to water and she wanted nothing more than to be fast asleep in the tent. She looked up as Cat emerged from the stall after flushing the toilet. The redhead skipped over to the sinks and washed her hands, accidentally splashing Jade with the hot water and causing her to sigh and glare - too exhausted to come up with an insult.

Just as Cat finished drying her hands, a loud thud emerged from outside of the bathroom door, causing both girls to stop and freeze.

"What was-"

"Shh!"

Jade silenced Cat as she slowly slid down from the counter, quietly setting her feet down on the tiled floor as she did her best to listen out. Cat wide eyes looked up at her friend, hoping that Jade knew what was going on.

A few moments of silence later, Jade shook her head, "It's probably just Tori and Andre trying to scare us. C'mon."

Cat nodded slowly before following Jade out of the bathroom, clicking the light off behind her and easing the door closed.

On the way back to the tent, Cat walked as close to Jade as possible, constantly looking behind her as she hurried along - her Keds lightly padding along the floor. Jade's heavy combat boots scuffed loudly as she walked, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting back to the tent and getting some sleep.

Suddenly, as the two teenagers rounded a corner onto the wardrobe area, both of them were grabbed by the arms and yanked down into the space between two, large wooden wardrobes - neither of them knowing what was going on, or _who_ had grabbed them.

* * *

"They've been gone for a while," Robbie spoke up from his corner of the tent as his fingers twisted and untwisted the clasps on Cat's backpack which sat beside him. His phone lay on the floor in front of him, but wasn't proving to be useful as there was no signal available. He wasn't sure why. Possibly because they were so far back into the store - nowhere near a window or the front doors.

"I'm sure they're fine, Rob," Beck mumbled, not even opening his eyes to speak to his friend.

Trina nodded, "Relax, Cat's probably just showing Jade a toy or something."

Robbie sighed before nodding a few moments later, realising that he was most likely just being paranoid. He yawned tiredly and removed his glasses before lying back down and closing his eyes.

They would be back soon.

He hoped.

* * *

Cat and Jade's hearts both thumped loudly and quickly in their chests as their bodies were suddenly pulled down into the small space between two wardrobes. Their eyes widened as they looked around to find out who exactly was responsible.

Jade could've killed someone when she found Tori and Andre's faces in the dim light.

"Dude!" she cried, and she would've continued with an onslaught of curse words if it wasn't for Andre holding his hand over her mouth.

Tori held her finger to her mouth in a 'shh' gesture as she held her other hand against Cat's mouth to silence the redhead.

"What?" Jade mumbled behind Andre's hand, her ice-blue eyes staring up at him in the dim light - her confusion evident in the two pools of blue.

Just as Andre went to open his mouth and answer her, his eyes suddenly widened and he dragged Jade closer to him as Tori did the same with Cat. Cat and Jade didn't think they could get more confused until they realised why they were hiding.

Heavy footsteps echoed through the aisle they were hiding in, coming closer and closer until they were right in front of the teenagers.

They watched as a man in a ski-mask stopped right in front of where they were standing. He was dressed completely in black and carried a heavy black bag in his hand. They held their breaths until he continued walking down and out of the aisle.

As soon as the footsteps faded away, the teenagers let out their breaths as the panic began to rise.

"We're not alone."


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quick little chapter! :{)**

* * *

"We're not alone."

As those words left Andre's mouth, the whole situation suddenly became very real to Jade and Cat. They weren't alone in the warehouse like they had initially thought. There was someone else there. A stranger. A seemingly dangerous stranger. That wasn't part of their master plan.

"What do we do?" Cat whimpered, her eyes wide in the dim light as she looked between her friends who looked equally as terrified. Even Jade looked scared - and nothing scared Jade.

"We go back to the tent and hide there until morning," Tori decided, looking from side to side as she spoke - paranoid that the stranger could see or hear them.

Jade frowned, "Are you kidding me? He could be a murderer. We are _not_ spending the night here anymore," she hissed to the brunette.

Andre sighed, "It's our only option right now. C'mon, lets make a run for it," he finished once he decided that it was safe enough to make a break for it. Each of them mentally counted to three in their heads before simultaneously getting up and dashing out of the aisle and back to the camping section, trying to keep their speedy footsteps as quiet as possible as they ran.

* * *

Inside the tent, Robbie was just literally on the verge of sleep before hurried footsteps approached the tent and the opening to the tent was ripped apart, causing himself, Trina and Beck to jump in fright at the unexpected action.

"What is your problem?" Trina groaned as Tori, Andre, Jade and Cat hauled themselves into the tent before zipping up the opening - wishing they could lock it.

"Shh!" Tori hissed to her sister, pressing her hand over her mouth to silence her.

"What's wrong?" Robbie questioned as Cat crawled into his arms. He knew something had happened with the way the redhead was quivering in his embrace.

"We're not alone," Andre repeated his line from earlier to the rest of the group who were blissfully unaware of the potential danger they could be in.

Beck frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow before turning to Jade as she spoke.

"Someone else is here. Some guy."

"Who?" Trina asked.

"I don't know!" Jade cried, looking at Trina incredulously.

Beck sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, praying that he was still asleep and that this was just a dream. But it wasn't. It was very real, and they could be in very real danger very soon. "We need a plan," he finally said.

"I think we should hide here for the night. Maybe he's just here for an hour or something? Maybe he isn't planning on spending the whole night here?" Tori offered, trying to stay positive.

Beck shook his head, "It's too dangerous, he could find us. We need to get out, or at least a few of us need to get out to get help."

Andre nodded, "So... Who goes out first?"

Everyone looked around at each other for a moment, trying to decide between them who should go until Beck spoke up.

"Andre, you and Tori go. The rest of us will wait it out here."

Tori and Andre nodded, both of them instantly feeling anxious and nervous. They wanted to get out and get help, but they didn't want to get caught. That would ruin everything and they couldn't let their friends down. It was up to them.

"I want to go," Trina whined.

"God, yes please, take her," Jade groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose as Trina's voice went straight through her body.

Tori sighed, "Fine. Let's go."

"Use the walkie-talkie and stay in touch," Robbie told them, nodding to the gadget that Andre still held in his hand. Andre nodded and took a deep breath as he unzipped the tent before slowly climbing out, trying to be as quiet as possible before helping Tori and Trina out. Beck zipped the tent back up behind them, praying that they would be okay as he heard their footsteps drift away until silence surrounded them.

"I hope they'll be okay," Cat whispered, chewing on the skin around her thumb as she stared into space.

"They'll be fine," Jade told her softly, moving to lean against Beck tiredly. She wanted to sleep so bad, but she was too anxious.

Robbie nodded, "Yeah, don't worry. They'll get help, we'll get out of here, and everything will be fine," he told Cat, pressing a kiss to her temple as his fingers tucked her long red hair behind her ear.

"What do we do now?" Jade asked, tilting her head to look up at her boyfriend.

Beck looked at his watch and sighed, "We wait. There's nothing else we can do, baby."

"I wanna sleep," Cat mumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"We'll take turns sleeping since someone has to be awake in case they contact us," Beck said, holding up the second walkie talkie in his hand, "Jade, you and Cat sleep first and Robbie and I will stay up."

Jade nodded and yawned as she lay down, "It's going to be a long night."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey kids, so I know it's been the longest time since i updated this story, sorry!**

**Recently i've been missing Victorious and I got bored tonight so I decided to write a little something.**

**I know it's horribly short, but i hope it's better than nothing!**

**enjoy xoxo**

**p.s i wrote this on my ipad, so i apologise if there are any horrendous spelling mistakes!**

* * *

Jade sighed loudly for what felt like the millionth time since she and Cat started their watch while Beck and Robbie slept. The reason for this particular sigh? The redhead beside her had found entertainment in playing with her newly acquired stuffed giraffe, making it dance and even having conversations with it.

"Cat, please stop," Jade breathed rubbing her forehead tiredly and brushing her hair out of her face.

Cat huffed softly but brought the giraffe into her chest to cuddle with it quietly instead, nuzzling her nose into it's head. Jade closed her eyes and rest her head back against Beck's chest from her position beside him. He didn't stir at all. Jade envied him and his sleep, she hadn't been able to drift off peacefully during the guys' watch, the whole situation they were in was at the front of her mind, fighting off sleep with a baseball bat.

"I wanna go home," Cat whispered.

"We all do, Cat," Jade replied without opening her eyes, she didn't even have to look to know that the redhead was pouting sadly.

"This is scary," Cat continued.

This time, Jade cracked open one tired eye to glance at her best friend. Without saying anything, Jade reached out with the hand that wasn't holding the black walkie-talkie and stretched it out towards Cat. The redhead looked over and immediately reached out her own hand and joined it with her friend's. Jade stayed silent, knowing Cat needed this; reassurance that everything will be okay.

Both girls jumped in fright when the walkie-talkie in Jade's hand suddenly became active with Tori's voice coming through it.

"Is anyone there? It's Tori."

Jade cleared her throat and sat up before replying, "Yeah, Cat and I are here, what's going on?"

"Nothing, not a thing. We've not seen or heard anyone at all. Do you think whoever it was, left?" Tori said.

Cat looked at Jade hopefully, but Jade shook her head, "I don't think so. They might be hiding. Just be careful and let us know if you see anything," she told Tori.

"Got it."

The walkie-talkie went dead and the tent became silent again aside from the soft snores of Robbie and Beck. Jade sighed and lay back down again, resting the walkie-talkie in the space between herself and Cat.

"I hope that person did leave," Cat spoke up a few moments later.

Jade shook her head, "they wouldn't leave. They were obviously here for a reason. And they're not gonna leave until they're done."

* * *

"I don't like this," Trina whispered as she, Tori and Andre tiptoed through another aisle. They had been walking for hours and hadn't seen signs of anyone else being there. Maybe they had imagined the whole thing? Maybe they were just going crazy from being inside this warehouse for so long? They could only hope.

"Yeah, this is creepy," Andre agreed, constantly checking behind him as they walked. The fact that they were now walking through the sharp gardening tools section didn't help to ease anyone's fears.

Tori checked the time on the screen of the walkie-talkie and sighed before coming to a halt and turning round to face Andre and Trina as they came to the end of the current aisle they were patrolling, "It's almost 3am, should we just go back to the tent? I mean, we've been walking for hours and we've seen nothing, no one," she sighed.

Just as Trina and Andre nodded, their mouths suddenly turned dry and their chests clenched in absolute fear as a figure in a ski-mask suddenly appeared behind Tori. The younger Vega sister barely had time to frown in confusion before she was knocked unconscious, dropping the walkie-talkie to the ground and setting it to 'on'.

Trina and Andre both lunged for whoever it was that had Tori, screaming profanities, but both found themselves being held back by another two pairs of arms. They too barely had a second to be confused before they were too knocked unconscious.

As the three teens were dragged away by the men in masks, the walkie-talkie was the only thing that remained, catching everything and sending it straight to a terrified Jade and Cat at the other end of the warehouse.

What do they do now?

* * *

**so...? :)**

**For those of you wondering, i did delete my Twitter. The best way to contact me for any reason would be through the messages on here, or on my personal twitter which i will give if you ask.**

**love xoxo**


End file.
